All Good Things
by nightnovice
Summary: The wedding not shown in 'The Finer Things' there was interest in the wedding and I hadn't planned this but inspired by Claudia Schoder's #GilmoreGirlsChristmasChallenge here is the wedding of Finn and Rory. (one shot) A/N: Apologies for not publishing in December but I wanted to finish 'Finer Things', so that this fit better.


The wedding not shown in 'The Finer Things' there was interest in the wedding and I hadn't planned this but inspired by Claudia Schoder's #GilmoreGirlsChristmasChallenge here is the wedding of Finn and Rory.

A/N: Apologies for not publishing in December but I wanted to finish 'Finer Things', so that this fit better.

 **All Good Things**

 **Part 1 – Beginnings**

It was months after the resolution of conflict; the final depth of understanding, it had been a in that year that Finn and Rory were together that Lorelai had learned to respect their relationship and Rory had never been happier. Finn and Rory traveled, they played, things were ever improving with her mother, hell; Lorelai had even accompanied then when they went to Disneyland, and Luke too – just one big happy family. Emily, Amelia and Lorelai had become fast friends and encouraged the union of the families. Lorelai even had to admit that for being wealthy the Morgan's had no pretense at all. She had first met them at the Forth of July carnival and then again at the knitting brigade, Finn couldn't knit so he begged his mother to participate – she proved a wonder - and it was then that Lorelai and Amelia began a fast friendship. The ladies had met up on many an occasion with Amelia effectively performing as a buffer between her new friend and Emily. It was all moving along quite nicely. The ladies even agreed on agreeing to whatever wedding plan the children wanted; even if it wasn't what they had always dreamed of.

 **Part 2- Fitting and Finesse**

"Mom!" Rory yelled as she entered the infamous crapshack, "I'm here! – MOM! Where are you we are going to be late." She looked around the small downstairs and was halfway up the stairs when her mom came bursting in the front door.

"I'm here, I'm here the mother of the bride is here – sorry the annex had a tensy little crisis, but I have Tobin on it and I am all yours." Lorelai rapidly explained.

Rory sighed and stepped back down the stairs, "It's okay mom, I am sure grandma won't mind that we kept her and Ms. Celine waiting along with the entire bridal party, my future mother in law and anyone else she thought needed to be there."

Lorelai extended her arm and wrapped it around her daughter's shoulder,"I know kid, but I warned you about marrying a society boy." She grinned evilly as Rory rolled her eyes and the women exited the house to the waiting car.

"You ring the bell." Lorelai prodded.

"Mom, we are so past this." Rory sighed and rang the bell.

"Honestly girls – I sent a car and you are still late, the ladies are all waiting and Rory – this is your wedding; I would think you would take more interest." Emily scolded as the maid took coats and then prodded them into the sitting room. "Ladies, look who finally arrived – the bride and her ever tardy mother."

Lorelai rolled her eyes and stage whispered,"Yeah mom, blame me – like it's my fault."

Rory just shook her head and followed her grandmother.

The ladies rose to greet them and Ms. Celine waived them off,"No time, no time, we must choose gowns for everyone and of course we must get Audrey and Natalie squared away post haste, you Lana,"she indicated Honor,"Yes you, follow us, I will take you three at a time and Lana, I really think you will love the dresses I have for you.

"I'm not in the wedding..." Honor began.

"Nonsense, what does that matter, you will be seen and if you are here I must attend to you." Ms. Celine sighed and shooed the women upstairs.

Rory couldn't help but grin at the grand dam's antics; then looping her arm through Honor's giggled. "Come on Honor, it'll be fun."

Three by three the ladies went up the stairs as Emily played consummate hostess, finally all dresses, special guests, mothers, grandmothers and bridesmaids; had all been decided but the brides and Rory was torn between two, one was a stunning bell gown reminiscent of Beauty and the Beast the other was more daring in white velvet and french lace and honestly; it made her feel like Audrey Hepburn as Sabrina, the long sleeved shrug that was paired over the bare shouldered design assured it would work perfectly for the winter themed wedding and still leave her the freedom to remove it for dancing. The more Rory looked at herself in the gown the more she knew it was the one, she cautiously stepped out from behind the screen and stood on the dais, then turned and heard a group gasp.

Lorelai spoke first, "That's it hun, that is the one, don't even try anything else – this is a show stopper. You look like a princess and screen goddess even."

"Rory; you look beautiful, simply beautiful." Emily dabbed her eyes.

Amelia looked at her with wonderment and enthused,"I am so proud you are to be my son's wife." She then whispered to her mother, "Mom, while I am sorry the cleaner ruined your gown; I can't see Rory in anything else." She wrapped her arm around her mother's shoulder in a side hug.

"Rory, you must let me buy you this dress, you were going to wear mine and well... but this is stunning – really, let me pay." Finn's grandma Rose plead.

"Nonsense Rose, I have it covered, but thank you and I am so sorry about your dress, Rory told me about the gown, it must have been devastating; but Richard and I had set money aside for Rory's wedding years ago; really it's our pleasure." Emily was giddy.

Rory stepped down from her dais and approached Rose,"Grandmum, we appreciate the offer – really we do; but I know how much my grandpa Richard has wanted to be a part of this. I was going to surprise you; but my friend Paris found out about your dress and she is making me a small bouquet for me to carry and a corsage for you to wear."

Rose and Amelia were teary eyed as were other women,"Rory you are such an honor to our family and ours." Rose hugged her as did Amelia.

Rory whispered into Amelia's ear, "Yes Mum, there is one for you too." and she accepted the kiss on her cheek.

 **Part 3 – It's In His Kiss**

Rory stood at the alter, she was gazing deeply into Finn's eyes – in his eyes there was forever, all she ever didn't know she wanted.

Finn looked at her, his dream, the woman he would be bound to for all of his days and he felt nothing but peace, calm, love.

The officiant said those fateful words,"I now pronounce you husband and wife; you may kiss your bride."

Finn dipped Rory as he kissed her deeply and those in attendance applauded as he raised her and they turned too greet everyone.

"For the first time anywhere, Mr and Mrs Alexander Morgan." The recessional began, Finn and Rory walked down the aisle followed by Logan and Diane, then Lane with Zach and finally Colin and Stephanie. The group walked down the aisle and as they stepped out the doors a soft snow began to fall, Rory took Finn's hands and twirled then reached up and kissed him soundly.

"Good things happen when it snows and Christmas snow is even more magical. Finn our wedding was magical." Rory enthused.

Finn laughed and pulled her into the car, "Luv, good things happen when I am with you."

 **Part 4 - Cheers**

Logan stood and chimed his glass, "Today we celebrate the wedding of Finn and Rory, they have had their ups and downs and when I look at them I can see how much they love each other and in that vein I want to quote an English Proverb 'When the husband drinks to the wife, all would be well; when the wife drinks to the husband, all is.' remember that my friends and your future is sure to be filled with mirth, trust and continued love. To the happy couple!"

Classes clinked and a sycophancy of hear, hears was said, then Diane stood,"Many of you in attendance know that Finn is my husband's dearest friend, as is Rory and we could not be happier to stand in attendance for them in witness of their union. I have chosen to quote the bard 'The best of happiness, honor, and fortunes keeps with you.' To which I will add, may all your troubles be little ones." She rose her glass and again there were words of agreement and clinking of glasses.

Lorelai stood and chimed her glass and Finn glanced at Rory who shrugged, "I was not expected or requested to give a toast, but here I go. As you all know I am Lorelai, mother of the bride and I wasn't always 'Team Finn'", small chuckles rippled through the assembly,"As a matter of fact I made early days - months actually quite difficult - yes Rory I said quite." A smile was shared between mother and daughter."I was afraid she would lose herself in him, in his world and as I look at them now I know I was wrong, because they found each other and their own world. I raise my glass to the happy couple - thank god I was wrong!"

The cacophony erupted with cheers and applause as glasses were raised and someone shouted "to the Bride and Groom!", more drinks were poured and the first dance began 'All Good Things' by Jackson Brown, Finn led Rory to the floor for the choreographed dance where they were joined by the wedding party during the second verse. The song lent itself to both a couple style as well as a variety of reel reminiscent of a Jane Austen movie, it was courtly and fun. The lyrics may have seemed odd but it was true without good things ending better things couldn't come.

*End*


End file.
